1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing contents using a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing contents by simultaneously reproducing the contents while the contents are reproduced between mobile terminals, based on the DLNA.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a mobile terminal evolves, functions that enable wireless voice communication and information exchange have become a necessity in the mobile terminal. In early mobile terminals, the mobile terminal was simply recognized as a product that can be carried and enables wireless communication. As technology continues to develop and wireless Internet was introduced, the mobile terminal became used for not only the purpose of simple telephone communication or schedule management but also for the purpose to provide functions such as games, remote controlling using short distance communication, and image capturing by a mounted digital camera. Accordingly, the mobile terminal's utilization range is widened and meets a user's desire.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal provides a DLNA function for sharing a plurality of contents provided from information apparatuses (e.g., a TeleVision (TV), a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), a digital camera, an audio system, and the like.) inside a household.
The DLNA enables users to enjoy digital media contents by allowing all apparatuses inside a household to share the digital media contents (e.g., photos, music, moving images, and the like.) stored in an apparatus in a personal area such as a mobile terminal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a process for reproducing contents using a DLNA in a general mobile terminal of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile terminal (terminal A) 100 performs functions of a Digital Media Controller (DMC) and a Digital Media Server (DMS).
That is, the mobile terminal 100 performs a DMS function for providing a plurality of digital contents stored in advance to a user of the mobile terminal, and a DMC function for allowing the user to select contents through the DMS function, and then controlling to reproduce the selected contents.
The mobile terminal 100 for reproducing contents transmits the selected contents to a DLNA dongle 102 via short distance communication. The DLNA dongle 102 that has received the contents connects to a peripheral apparatus 104 such as a TV and a projector using an exclusive cable to reproduce relevant contents. Accordingly, the DLNA dongle 102 and the peripheral apparatus 104 perform a Digital Media Render (DMR) function that reproduces the contents.
The above-described method has problems in which a peripheral apparatus is required for reproducing relevant contents when reproducing the contents using the DLNA, and a DLNA dongle is required for receiving contents selected by a user.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for reproducing contents between mobile terminals.